


Like Animals in the Dark

by Kneekeyta



Series: In the Dark [1]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Smut, and fluffiness, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta
Summary: Rae and Finn like to do naughty things.





	Like Animals in the Dark

He’s halfway through his third beer of the night when he sees her. His cock taking an immediate interest. His body heating all over at the mere thought of her lips wrapped around him. At the thought of his fingers thrusting deep inside her while she moans hotly against his ear.

Not wanting to be anymore intoxicated than he is, he leaves his drink on the table and makes his way through the crowd of dancing bodies towards her.

There’s a definite twitch in his jeans as her reaches her, her back is to him so he boldly presses himself against her. Leaning in close he whispers in her ear, “Ready for some fun?” as he slips his hand around to rest on her hip.

He nuzzles into her neck since her hair is up, nosing at the back of her ear, she smells of vanilla a scent more intoxicating than the beer he was consuming. He squeezes her softly as he smooths his lips down the side of her neck, feeling her shiver, even through the vibrations of the thumping music.

“I just got here.” she says.

“And,” he says shifting his hips to press his half hard cock against her ass.

Turning around to face him, she leans in close and says, “Lead the way.”

He grins wolfishly as he ducks in to place a wet kiss on her jaw, his fingers then tangle with hers as he leads them through the club.

–

His fingers are tangled in her hair as she bobs up and down on his dick. He wants so badly to shift his hips up, to fuck her mouth. And he would have if they were not in his car. With the small alcove they were accustomed to fucking around in being occupied, his car was the next best option.

She pulls off with a wet pop, but strokes him while she softly licks the tip. Her tongue delving into his slit as pre-come steadily beads out. She sucks soft and then rough at times, causing his grip on her to tighten. Her moans coming out deep around the head of his cock. He guides her back down and she takes all of him with such ease, such finesse that he can’t help but push his thumb in her mouth to feel as she sucks.

When her nose touches him he holds her there with a small count; when she deep throats him he has to concentrate for fear of coming too soon. The feeling of his cock nudging past any gag reflex, resting deep at the back of her throat is hardly explainable, soft and smooth and so fucking warm. She pinches his thigh when she’s had enough, but takes him back down eagerly, happily.

The wet sounds she is making mixed with her delighted moans, like she is tasting the best thing in the world, has him on edge. He can feel it burning, unfurling in the pit of him, feel the tingle in his legs as he resists fucking up in to her mouth.

She cups his balls and while stroking and swirling her tongue around the ridge of his leaking cock.

Her grip tightens and that has him gritting, “Close.”

She takes just the head back into her mouth sucking hard, it only takes a few seconds before he bucks up into her mouth coming hotly down her throat, and she is swallowing so naturally, continuing to suck every last drop out of him before he has to gently tell her enough because he is overly sensitive.

He guides her up to kiss her wet mouth roughly, tasting himself on her tongue only encourages him him deepen the kiss. She’s straddling his lap moaning into his mouth while grinding on him, and he is ready to slip his hand beneath her dress, ready to pull her knickers aside and finger her until she is a whimpering mess, but a thought comes to him and he wants to ask before he backs out.

Pulling out of the kiss he pauses and she asks, “What?”

With a breath he asks, “Wanna come back to mine?”

The lack of light distorts her face but it looks like she’s smiling as she easily replies, “Yeah.”

–

The ride back to his was mostly silent and had him focused on trying not to crash. As she decided it would be an opportune time to work him back to full hardness while he drove. Her palming roughly at him over his boxers, because his jeans were neither buttoned nor zipped back up after their little escapade earlier.

“This is quite distracting you know.” He mentions as he pulls onto his street.

“Oh, I know,” she says cheekily.

When he pulls into his drive she gives his dick one last squeeze and he groans before pushing his door open roughly and rounding his car to get her out and into his house as soon as he possibly can.

There is no time for small talk, they are on each other as soon as his front door is closed. He crowds her against the wooden door and pulls at her dress, his index and middle finger quickly entering her. She gasps at his roughness as he thrusts his fingers into her wetness.

“Such a fucking tease.” he grunts as he fingers her.

She pulls at his hair and moans, “Fuck me.”

He kisses her roughly, wet and hot, as he pulls his fingers out of her he walks them backwards towards his bedroom.

Once in his room he is barely able to turn on the light but it gives her enough time to pull her dress over her head and drop it on the floor.

He takes her swiftly in his arms and walks her backwards towards his bed, when they’ve reached it he pushes her to lay down and they both scramble to get her panties off.

She pushes herself further up the bed, and he takes his time stripping himself, making a show of it for her. When he’s down to nothing he strokes his hard cock lazily before he slowly crawls his way up the bed, and parts her legs.

“Get your tits out,” he commands.

She smirks at him as she sits up to unclip her barely there bra.

When she is free he licks over his lips, he grips the outside of her thighs and pulls her down the bed closer to him, “You gonna let me fuck you, baby?” he asks gruffly.

“Yeah, if you’d get on with it,” she says breathily.

“Like that smart mouth of yours but I think I’ll make you wait a bit longer. Wanna lick you a little first.”

“By all means,” she replies low and sultry, biting her bottom lip she bends her legs at the knee.

He leans in to hover just above her, “You’re in for a real treat.” He murmurs before pressing his lips to her.

It’s needy and wet, and he doesn’t give her enough time to respond before he’s kissing his way down her body but not before pausing at her breasts, sucking on her nipples and nipping lightly around them.

Her moans make him hungry as he moves down her body, when he reaches her pelvis he can’t help but nuzzle into her. Her pubic hair is cut short and he can’t get enough of it as he rubs his face against her.

Her scent is heady and he can hardly keep from just devouring her. Spreading her thighs wider he slowly licks a long strip up and over her mound. He spreads her open with his fingers and begins to lick over her clit roughly.

She hisses, her hands flying to his head, tightening and clenching his hair between her fingers.

He switches to soft licks from her opening to barely licking at her clit. She cries out, “Fucking tease.” When he refuses to meet his tongue with her clit.

She’s growing increasingly wetter, he can feel it all over his chin as he licks her. Her low whines have him wanting to rut against the bed or reach down and palm himself to relieve the stiff ache of his dick.

Instead he circles her opening with his tongue before dipping it inside. Her body jolts and he can’t help his smile as he continues. He wiggles his tongue inside of her as far as he can get it, he can feel her contracting around him, when he starts to tap her clit with his thumb.

He switches for a moment to sucking, wanting to taste her properly while still keeping a tapping rhythm on her clit. Then for a brief moment, he fingers her, with only his index finger. She whines and tries to shift up the bed but he has his left hand resting low on her stomach to hold her in place. He thinks it must be torture for her to not feel full and to only feel the swift penetration of a single finger. He continues to fuck the single digit in and out of her while he gently sucks on her clit.

When he feels her body becoming rigid like she’s holding off her orgasm, he switches back to tonguing her opening while tapping her clit.

Her body starts to shake, her thighs clenching. He speeds up his tapping against her clit, it only takes a few seconds longer for her to come, her body convulsing while he continues to lick her clean.

Eventually she tiredly says, “Enough, enough,” pushing his head away.

He can’t help but smirk as he sits up, “Well,” he says arrogantly.

“Fuck you,”

“You can ride me if you prefer, but I’ll give you time to recover first,” he laughs.

She giggles and covers her face with her hands, “Shut up, please.”

He takes the opportunity to lay on top of her, she makes an oomph noise but removes her hands from her face in favor of resting them around him. With her face uncovered he takes the opportunity to peck her with light kisses all over her face. She giggles when he kisses along her jaw and he catalogs that information away for later. Before he presses his lips against hers he holds her gaze for a moment. She really is quite beautiful and seeing her in this lighting is million times better than seeing her in the dim light of the club where they’ve been meeting. He can’t help but take is time to just look at her gorgeously flushed face, and twinkly eyes.

“Hi,”

“Hi,” he replies happily.

“Finn,” she says like she’s trying to feel it out his name sounds.

“Rae,” he can’t help but smile.

“I think that’s the only time I’ve said your name aside from when we first met.”

“Hm, maybe,” he can’t help but laugh lightly. Then continues, “But I’m sure you’ll be saying it a few more times pretty soon.”

“You are something else,” she laughs.

“You too, coming home with me, a virtual stranger.”

She rolls her eyes, “Yeah, we’ve only been getting off together for the past two months.”

“But never in this sort of setting.” He adds.

“Well, it was about time,” she says matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, you been aching to fuck me?”

“Anytime now, really.” She retorts.

He shifts with a wicked grin, and she jolts at his hard cock gazing against her cunt.

“Let’s get to it then shall we?” he hums then presses his lips to hers.

They kiss softly, gentle tongues and deep moans. He gives her one last peck before he reaches in his bed side drawer for a condom.

He quickly tears open the package and rolls it down his cock. Settling himself in a comfortable position between her legs, he swipes two fingers over her wet cunt a few times then uses it to lube up his cock,

“Ready,” he asks,

“Just fuck me.” She demands breathlessly, opening her legs a little wider inviting him in.

“If you insist,” he smirks, thrusting into her in one swift movement.

“Fuck, Finn,” she hisses as she grips on to him.

“Too rough,” he asks as he starts to slowly shift his hips.

“Not at all,”

“Like it rough then, eh,”

“Just, harder, yeah.” She grunts.

And he does go harder, the headboard of his bed starts to bang against the wall, so hard he’ll probably need to patch it.

She scratches down his back and that has his thrusts stuttering at times, and he can’t help the animalistic sounds that are coming out of him, while she mewls under him. His chest hurts he’s breathing so heavily, he’d never fucked anyone this hard before and he’s loving it so far. He pulls almost all the way out just to slam into her again. And he repeats it for as long as he can until he is deep and grinding into her.

“Wanna ride me,” he grunts as he fucks into her.

“Next time, next time,” she breathes out roughly, in between thrusts.

“Fuck yeah, okay,”

Her walls are clenching around him and sends him into over drive, he’s got his second wind and is pounding into her wildly.

She’s tearing up his back while crying out his name and begging for him not to stop, he wouldn’t be surprised if he’s bleeding at this point. She lets out a sob unlike the ones he’s heard so far then she clenches down hard around him and his arching off the bed. She comes so hard he can feel it smearing all over him as he moves. She’s a shuddering mess, her eyes are wet and her face and chest are flushed red, he can’t help but pull out and rip the condom off in favor of coming all over her.

He sits up on his knees and tugs himself off until he is coming all over her stomach, some even landing as far up as her breasts.

Sitting back tired and out of breath he pats her knee, she looks at him with a tired smile, “Very well done.” She says out of breath.

He can’t help but laugh,

a little embarrassed, “Sorry..I uh…” he gestures to the cooling come on her stomach.

“I don’t mind,” she says dragging a finger through it.

His cock gives a weak twitch seeing her finger making circles in the small puddle of come on her stomach, “Fuck, um okay, good then, I’ll just get,” he trails off and reaches for some tissues to clean her up.

“Thanks, but I figured we’ll probably just go again,” she winks at him.

“All right, but you do all the work this time,” he jokes moving to lay beside her, flat on his back.

“I’d been honored to ride your dick, it’s quite nice.”

He feels he’s cheeks heat up at her words, “Thanks,” he mumbles.

“Anytime,” she laughs lightly.

“Uh, speaking of anytime, we should do this regularly, like not only chance meetings at a club.” He suggests glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

“That sounds good to me,” she says rolling over to face him better.

“Yeah? Good, me too.” He smiles and can’t help but lean into kiss her.

It only lasts a few minutes until she is straddling him and sinking down onto his dick.

—


End file.
